howtomakecandlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Beer Candles
Beer Candles are easy and fun to make. Add them to the top of your table at the next sports party or make them as take home gifts for your beer drinkers. Create them out of different types of beer mugs or glasses, and use different colorings, to have them look like the real thing, including the foam on top dripping down onto the glass. Category:Candle Making Steps # Measure a piece of wick about 3 inches longer than the depth of the glass mug. # Stick the wick into the mug by using either wick base or glue it inside the mug. # Cut up the wax into pieces to make it easier to melt and place it in a double boiler, Bring the water to boil, then lower the heat, so that the water is at a simmer and not boil. When the wax is completely melted in the thick consistency, and not watery looking, remove from the heat. # Add liquid coloring to the hot wax to make it appear like a glass of beer. Brown and yellow should give it that color, but remember some beer is a bit darker, the color is up to you. # Use a wire whisk or a fork, and beat until the wax froths up into a foam. # Pour into the mug, and allow some of top run over the side for more realism. Using the fork create the froth on the top of the gel candle you just made. Make sure the wick is still centered, and allow to cool. Tips *Hot wax might be a darker color when its hot. To test, drip a few drops of the hot wax on a white piece of paper, and place in the freezer to freeze. Then look at the color to see if it is acceptable color. * Some beer is dark, and some a lighter color, with more gold in it.Make a few mugs of beer, and some tall glasses, of different colors, and give them as Christmas gifts to the beer drinkers in the family or friends. *If you do not own a double boiler, just add about 1 1/2" of water into a pot, bring to a boil, and put the wax into a can. Put the can into the boiled water, and the wax will melt. Use a pot holder when lifting the can out of the water, as it will be hot. *Use the same instructions to make other wax glass candles, such as an ice cream soda. Add a cherry on top by adding red coloring to a small piece of the melted wax and roll it into a ball. Add a green stem for the cherry made out of the wick and add it to the cherry before it hardens. *Makes great Christmas gifts, so make some as a Ice Cream sundae, or Ice Cream Soda. Have fun and use your imagination. Warnings *Never melt wax inside a microwave. It will splatter and can catch on fire. Things You'll Need *Glass Beer Mug *Hot glue *Liquid dye *Paraffin wax *Candle Wicks or string *Wick Tabs *Candle Dyes Related wikiHows *How to Make Pumpkin Candles *How to Make Shot Glass Candles *How to Make a Mini Flyable Hot Air Balloon With Candles *How to Make the Most from Your Old Candles *How to Blow Out Candles *How to Enjoy the Taste of Beer *How to Make Root Beer *How to Brew Your Own Beer *How to Make Flowers from Old Bread